pocketmobstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gang
Crew members can be recruited using Reputation or Mob Bucks. These crew members are made available to use during fights. Each one has a whack rating which will increase your total whack rating, making your whack attempts more successful. They also have a defense, which will increase your chance of defending against a whack. Each member can be upgraded using coins up to Level 6. =Crew Members= Ronny 'Weird-Toes' Cost: Free Unlocks at Level 2 His toes are actually fine, just don't tell him that, as it would shatter his carefully maintained identity. Brenda 'The Beak' Cost: Free Unlocks at Level 2 Endowed with an impressive, some would say 'samosa-shaped' nose, 'The Beak' has a nose for leadership and serves well as an underboss. Johnny 'Beltwhip' Cost: 950 Rep or 7 mob bucks (Free when complete mission "Three's Company (2 of 3)") Unlocks at Level 2 Born Johnathan 'Beltwhip' McCutcheon III, he's since left the McCutcheon gang, calling them 'novelty-buckled prissies'. Teddy 'No-Face' Cost: 550 rep or 5 bucks Unlocks at Level 3 Let's just say it's been fifteen years since 'the accident'... Jimmy 'Flabby-Elbow' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 4 He legendarily once tried to garrote a man with his excess elbow skin. Even though it didn't work, you have to give him props for creativity. Sally 'Sharkteeth' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 5 Having shaved her teeth into wickedly sharp points, Sally is now almost entirely unable to smile without cutting her gums. Sid 'Lend-a-Buck?' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 5 Born into a wealthy family, Sid bet his entire family fortune on Fretzels, unnaturally flexible pretzels that tasted kind of like birch. Tommy 'Six Fingers' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 6 An old vet in the mob community, having provided leadership and advice in hundreds of mafia startups. Hal Tashimo Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 7 An ex-assassin recently driven from his native Japan, he has only recently noticed the similarity in name with a famous American film and stage actor. Toni 'Material Girl' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 8 Originally a member of the International Fugitive Gang, she was kicked out when they discovered her massive Ayn Rand collection. Ping-Pong Pete Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 8 His origins lie in the underground Williamsburg 'combat ping-pong' scene. He once 'pong'-ed a man at 100 MPH. Gogo 'Knife-Hands' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 9 Equipped with a schoolgirl outfit and vicious, sharp weapons, Gogo also regularly bursts into song to fulfill cultural misapprehensions. Bigsy McSmalls Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 10 Credited with having revitilized the entire East Coast gangster rap-musical theatre scene. Helena 'The Blanket' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 10 Kicked out of the Zhemchuzhnikova family for being too vicious, she was perfectly happy with dropping the cumbersome name. Jeff 'Has-a-Gun' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 11 Really just a regular guy who just happened to pick up a gun one day. He figured he'd try having a go at a life of crime. Lenny 'Achy-Shoulders' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 12 Turned to a life of crime to help offset the chiropractor costs, he seems eager to join your crew. Tony 'Green-Eyes' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 12 Kicked out of the Blackenwhite Gang for having an overabundance of eye-colour. Ella 'Indestructable' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 13 Ella prides herself on being some kind of visual encapsulation of everything wrong with modern society. 'Lucky' Tungsten Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 14 After a failed turn at a reality TV executive job he lucked into, Tungsten has returned to a life of crime. Damien 'Furniture-Stores' Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 15 A former arms smuggler, he's since offered to join up with your crew. Jenny 'The Amateur Psychic' Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 15 Constantly muttering and making strange pronouncements, Jenny's sledgehammer still packs quite the punch. Marsha 'The Martian' Cost: 415 bucks Unlocks at Level 16 We're not sure where Marsha got her NASA suit, and you're not sure if her schtick isn't some elaborate performance art. Rhino 'Big-Knees' Cost: 54500 rep / 354 bucks Unlocks at Level 17 A dangerous criminal maniac with an artisanal oxygen-huffing habit. Cara 'Masking-Tape' Cost: 54500 rep / 354 bucks Unlocks at Level 17 Founded the Jackson Gang following the interception of an illegal shipment of hyper-powered fly swatters. Toby Montana Cost: 665 bucks Unlocks at Level 18 A dangerous, ambitious criminal who just arrived in town after being deported from his home state of Montana, USA. Tammy 'The Psycho' Cost: 795 bucks Unlocks at Level 19 Rumour has it that underneath her hideous hippo mask and terrifying and complusive drill-habit, she's actually quite a looker! Ric 'Mr. Freeze' McLinkskey Cost: 92500 rep / 601 bucks Unlocks at Level 20 A famous assassin named for his creepy habit of applying freezies to his victims after death. He claims it was totally justifiable. Carlos 'The Mackerel' Cost: 92500 rep / 601 bucks Unlocks at Level 20 A criminally insane international assassin, also wanted for a dozen counts of illegal grenade fishing. Donny 'Creepy-Tan' Cost: 1035 bucks Unlocks at Level 21 An ex-bounty hunter, whose tan has been analyzed by scientists in the National Skin Institute, and eventually placed on both anti-smoking and pro-sunscreen advertisements. 'Chains' Randolphini Cost: 1075 bucks Unlocks at level 21 The substantial caporegime of a prominent NJ Mafia family who switched sides as his chain obsession grew and grew. Ice Tray Cost: 112500 rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 22 A founder of gangsta rap, Ice Tray has officially joined the world of actual organized crime after a not-very-brief stint of acting in substandard family comedies. Derby Girl Cost: 112500 rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 22 The 'jammer' of her -roller derby team, 'The B4d Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrls', we're meant to believe that the title actually means something. Shy Guy Fawkes Cost: 1275 bucks Unlocks at Level 23 A sensitive, socially conscious hacker. In fact, we really like Anonymous. (Please don't do anything to us.) Catnip Weathervane Cost: 1350 bucks Unlocks at Level 24 Burt Propane Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 25 The waifish, brittle '90s grunge rocker lookalike somehow unrealistically commands a brutal motorcycle gang. JC 'Yolo' Brooks Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 25 Following recovery from gruesome spinal gunshot wound he suffered in highschool, 'Yolo' later pulled a 360 and decided to jump full-bore into violent crime. Pammy 'Blaxploitation' Cost: 1625 bucks Unlocks at Level 26 Brixton Bradley Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 27 Krudar 'Knees n Elbows' Jaa Cost: 175000 rep / 1050 bucks Unlocks at Level 27 Silvestro 'The Snake' Stallion Cost: x bucks Unlocks at Level 28 Mommy Dearest Cost: 2025 bucks Unlocks at Level 29 Yusei Yakuza Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 30 Vladdi 'The Pitbull' Vince Cost: 219000 rep / 1314 bucks Unlocks at Level 30 Lt. Helen Wrigley Cost: x bucks Unlocks at Level 31 Strawberry 'Gun-Leg' Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 32 Dame A Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 32 Mathos Cost: x bucks Unlocks at Level 33 Person-Fellow Cost: x bucks Unlocks at Level 34 Willy 'The Adolescent' Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 35 Anatoly Ghrirughch Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 35 =Combos= During combat if you select one gang member and then follow with the correct gang member, you will get a combo bonus. A combo bonus is when the first gang member attacks with the next gang member. Their attack numbers combine during one attack. Combo List Ronny 'Weird-Toes' combos with Brenda 'The Beak' Brenda 'The Beak' combos with Johnny 'Beltwhip' Johnny 'Beltwhip' combos with Teddy 'No-Face' Teddy 'No-Face' combos with Jimmy 'Flabby-Elbow' Jimmy 'Flabby-Elbow' combos with Sally 'Sharkteeth' Sally 'Sharkteeth' combos with Sid 'Lend-a-Buck?' Sid 'Lend-a-Buck?' combos with Tommy 'Six Fingers' Tommy 'Six Fingers' combos with Hal Tashimo Hal Tashimo combos with Ping-Pong Pete Toni 'Material Girl' combos with Gogo 'Knife-Hands' Ping-Pong Pete combos with Toni 'Material Girl' Gogo 'Knife-Hands' combos with Bigsy McSmalls Bigsy McSmalls combos with Helena 'The Blanket' Helena 'The Blanket' combos with Jeff 'Has-a-Gun' Jeff 'Has-a-Gun' combos with Lenny 'Achy-Shoulders' Lenny 'Achy-Shoulders' combos with Tony 'Green-Eyes' Tony 'Green-Eyes' combos with Ella 'Indestructable' Ella 'Indestructable' combos with 'Lucky' Tungsten 'Lucky' Tungsten combos with Damien 'Furniture-Stores' Damien 'Furniture-Stores' combos with Jenny 'The Amateur Psychic' Jenny 'The Amateur Psychic' combos with Marsha 'The Martian' Marsha 'The Martian' combos with Cara 'Masking-Tape' Rhino 'Big-Knees' combos with Toby Montana Cara 'Masking-Tape' combos with Rhino 'Big-Knees' Toby Montana combos with Tammy 'The Psycho' Tammy 'The Psycho' combos with Ric 'Mr. Freeze' McLinkskey Ric 'Mr. Freeze' McLinkskey combos with Carlos 'The Mackerel' Carlos 'The Mackerel' combos with 'Chains' Randolphini Donny 'Creepy-Tan' combos with Ice Tray 'Chains' Randolphini combos with Donny 'Creepy-Tan' Ice Tray combos with Derby Girl Derby Girl combos with Shy Guy Fawkes Shy Guy Fawkes combos with Catnip Weathervane Catnip Weathervane combos with Burt Propane Burt Propane combos with JC 'Yolo' Brooks JC 'Yolo' Brooks combos with Pammy 'Blaxploitation' Pammy 'Blaxploitation' combos with Brixton Bradley Brixton Bradley combos with Krudar 'Knees n Elbows' Jaa Krudar 'Knees n Elbows' Jaa combos with Silvestro 'The Snake' Stallion Silvestro 'The Snake' Stallion combos with Mommy Dearest Mommy Dearest combos with Yusei Yakuza Yusei Yakuza combos with Vladdi 'The Pitbull' Vince Vladdi 'The Pitbull' Vince combos with ?''' '''Lt. Helen Wrigley combos with ?''' '''Strawberry 'Gun-Leg' combos with ?''' '''Dame A combos with ?''' '''Mathos combos with ?''' '''Person-Fellow combos with ?''' '''Willy 'The Adolescent' combos with ?''' '''Anatoly Ghrirughch combos with Mommy Dearest